My Wife
by Sky Kurosaki
Summary: My Family. How did it end like this? JollyxFelicita


It is a one-shot and is based on Jolly's POV.

I was inspired by 's Decadent Despair; so decided to write my own.

JollyxFelicità

My favourite couple in La storia della Arcana Famiglia.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La storia della Arcana Famiglia. If I did, there would be a real duello!

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Love.

A simple word but meaningful beyond understanding.

I did not even want to study it; such was the complexity of that simple word.

Marriage.

Even more difficult.

The thought did not even crossed my mind till few years ago when your father so casually announced the Arcana Duello with your arrange marriage.

Did he not care for you?

Of course he did, I was one of the few who knew the original intend behind his strong words.

But I stayed as far from you as I could.

Yet I cannot deny your beauty. You were so beautiful, my shaded eyes had to adjust to shield away the intensity from your bright emerald eyes.

Days went by nothing but occasional, unpredictable encounters.

That helped to store your elegant face in my cobwebby heart and my barricaded brain.

The day of duel was close and then Mondo again...collapsed.

I knew the repulse was there but I guess I never gave it much thought. The first time you were there and that time also.

I knew the price was too much but Mondo was my friend, still is and I think, I just overestimate my La Luna.

Everybody blamed me for your memory loss, I couldn't complain. It was my fault afterall.

With the help of Mondo, Nova and Dante's little protège Liberta, I was...we were able to save you.

Yet I never knew in all the rescue attempt somehow your Lover's power was used. By whom? Even I didn't know back then.

But now I know.

It came as a shock... or not to see you win.

But different factors play for winning streak. That's for sure.

I did not participate. Nova and Liberta drawed and hence excluded and I think Mondo personally let you win for some reason even unknown to me.

But at last your wish came true. You were not obliged to marry anyone. You became the new head. And then came your wish...

I was know as devil reincarnate by almost all of the Regalo. Dressed in such dark clothes with eyes shaded from everyone and a sly smile permanently attached to my mouth.

A genius, the master alchemist of Regalo and a well honoured man. By being in my presence alone will make anyone look insignificant and below me.

One of the greatest attributes of me was my cunning nature and unpredictable thinking.

It must be award worthy to surprise me, the dark mystery shrouded man of the island.

There were...very few who had the power to shock my mind.

Sumire was one of them. With just a glance from her and she will stroll through my mind at ease. Sometimes I feel unease just by her being near me.

Then Mondo and Dante were sure shot. It was to be expected after all they had known me for years.

And now, you are in the list.

I am pretty sure everybody sans Sumire who was smiling sincerely as ever in the hall was shellshocked after your request.

Request? Weren't you asking for a wish.

Who would participate in a competition to free oneself from a marriage contract and ask the same thing in wish.

Probably someone insane. And I am sure as sure as my name is Jolly that you are anything but insane.

Many raised questions, your attendant quite vocally I must say, but your eyes were only directed towards Mondo who was still as a statue.

I was also shocked but absorbed it as a sponge. Knowing thinking about your motive would only hurt my brain and waste my ever precious time.

With a loud tone, Mondo had to grant your wish, even if he did not like it even a bit. I am pretty sure his face was grimaced at one point.

But you shocked us even more. You with a firm tone said that your other half, whoever you decide have to accept the proposal by any means.

Wasn't that some sort of order.

Many were wide eyed, again expect for Sumire.

She knew everything.

Again Mondo had to act to the flow and then many faces sprouted blushes and I am pretty sure, even if I did not had any means of proof that few hearts were racing beyond the line of which means healthy.

Me, I was as cool as a cucumber.

Ofcourse, who would marry me? I am afterall the mystery man of Regalo, devil reincarnate himself.

My eyes were fixed on you behind my black shades, as the full room was dead silent. Awaiting the name of your future soon-to-be-husband.

I won't deny your beauty. The man would surely be blind to refuse the beauty you are. Only ascended by Sumire. Even still it was difficult job to compare who was more beautiful.

While Sumire had the look of a mature beauty you were still a bud, sprouting.

I don't know why but my heart thumped a bit as your bright gaze settled on me and stilled.

I was standing at the very back, leaning as always. Looking at everyone but none looking at me. This is the way I like to be in shadows and pray to be always like this.

The next words coming from your lips sealed my fate and made my eyes wide, again a praise-worthy job from your part.

Now, the room wasn't just silent, it was pin-drop silent. Every set of eyes which were looking at her with disbelief were now looking at me in astonishment; some with anger and some downright hatred.

Well I didn't care about that; but I sure as hell care about the reason.

Voices were raised, questions were asked and silence was followed.

But in all I didn't even said anything. I was an optimistic man, taking everything and anything in stride even if that thing is bizarre even by my own standard.

Lastly, everyone had to expect the wish, even I.

Some of them were brave enough to accuse me of that.

What the hell?

Oh! Yeah. I am an alchemist afterall.

So making a love potion wasn't that much of a task for me.

People and their conditional minds.

Even after all this years of asking, her answer was always this, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

That Princess!

How ironic the man who make people frustrate with his own vocabulary gets easily irritated by a single quote.

But reflecting back the few years he lived with his wife, he never regretted his decision to stay quite that day.

"Jolly."

"Huh?"

I glanced back from my musing; my shaded eyes softened a bit seeing my precious wife laying over the satin hospital bed. Her gaze loving.

The couple were enjoying the moment even with the ruckus behind.

"My granddaughter!"

"Papa! Are you crying?"

"Huh, _cough cough _who's crying? it must be something in my eye. Don't worry my darling! Ahahaha!"

"...Idiot."

"Papa! It's my turn, gave her to me!"

"No it's mine. I have been standing in the line not you."

"Who cares about that chickpea!? Let me hold her!

"Argh! Don't call me chickpea!"

"Both of you shh! I am Milady's attendant. It's my right to hold her progeny!"

"Bambina your girl looks exactly like a replica of you."

"Yeah! There should be a big party with lasagnas to celebrate this prestigious occasion!"

"You two! How could you meet her without me? I am your best friend!"

"Hey Pace let me see her. I am the oldest in the group!"

"When I will hold her, Dante?!"

I gave an inaudible sigh. I am pretty sure the hospital staff had given them warnings for the noise. Three times at least.

I could also see the slight hint of amusement dancing in your eyes.

I had fill of her and very well know that in the future, that is tonight I will hold her very close, so I letting them to see her as much as they like. Till tonight.

Her face exactly like you, light creamy skin with deep grin eyes and a patch of red adoring her head.

I don't know what did she got from me. I just hope it isn't my nature. That would not be good. I am the last person you should look upon.

Your mother would definitely disagree with me.

Her eyes were close when she had come to this world. And I took great pride in being the first person you saw. Your father.

Father.

I never knew someday I could be called that. Just like I never knew some one will call me husband.

Seeing you in the white gown of hospital reminded me of our wedding day.

Many had expected the outcome, yet many not.

That day I was also dressed in white. Sumire didn't even hear a word. She just said she needs her daughter's wedding day to be perfect. Everything should be according to her.

And what about me? Though my shades remain black.

I had watched you coming towards me in the white form fitting gown, one hand clasped with Mondo and the other holding a bouquet of white roses.

So beautiful.

That was my first thought at that time. And at that moment you created a crack in the barricade protecting my close heart, which only grew as time passed.

The kiss which followed sealed our deal for life.

I may be a born seducer and I also had my fair share of woman warming my bed, but the thought of touching, making love to you raced even the likes of my heart.

That was one of the many nights I spent with an angel, holding me close as both of us drew in passion, kissing me lovingly at the end to convey your love.

I also never knew you could be so naughty and fierce in bed. And experimenting.

Wasn't I the scientist?

Eh! It just escalated the pleasure further, so who was I to complain?

It was months before I had the courage to fall in love and propose to you, even if we were already married.

The happiness and the bright smile that bloomed on your loving face at that time is still attached in my mind. Even now.

From that day onward we never held anything back and showered each other with affections of various sorts.

Then your pregnancy test's result came.

At that time we along with all the Famiglia were eating your lemon pie.

The announcement was so sudden that I chocked on my pie and Dante, unfortunately, for him had to wipe his face.

9 Months.

9, worry filled, thundering heartbeats, wild love making, countless times running to market; months.

You kept everyone on toes. Who knew when would another of your commands would rang through the estate.

And the unnecessary scolding you gave 'The Fools's holder just increased everyone's senses even further.

Mine two-fold.

Oh Mondo!

I don't even pity that sly bastard.

The way you just barged in their untimely love-making was still one of; if not the most favourite gossip running amok the among Famiglia.

And the sex.

Man who knew your canines and nails were so sharp!

"Jolly, what are you thinking?"

Again, this was the second time you caught me day-dreaming.

I guess, it still feels like a dream to me. To have such a beautiful family.

"Nothing."

Satisfied with the answer, you turned and smiled at the brotherly relation of Nova and Liberta, who were as always; quarrelling.

But my eyes stayed on you.

I stalked forward hoping to go undetected in your senses; which I duly succeeded.

Both of my hands cupped your soft, creamy cheeks which flushed a bit seeing something in my eyes.

I don't know what you saw, but I hope it's...

Love.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Sumire, the ever intelligent, ushered everyone outside shushing everyone's vehemelent protests.

I inclined my head towards her. Her eyes closing on it's own accord, willing to trust me wholeheartedly.

The kiss was gentle, yearning and sweet, too sweet for my tastes; but I know how much you like the mushy-mushy stuff.

And who was I to refuse?

My lips flowed sensuously over hers, tasting her and then devouring it.

Her soft cries and moans were music to my ears.

"J-Jolly! Ah...not now...ahh!... so-someones seeing.." said my princess between my seducing kisses.

"Who's seeing?" I asked tracing my hand over her neckline, dangerously close to her succulent breasts.

You took a ragged breath and succeeded in removing my hand and lips from your arousing body.

That is because I allowed.

Your still glassy eyes shifted towards the cradle where our child.

Our child.

The words still sore my hearts almost to my throat and gave a giddy feeling in my gut.

Was I still the same shady, mysterious, hideous Jolly?

No.

You changed me.

But everything is still not changed.

I can still make someone wet their pants with just my narrowed gaze and few belitting, dangerous, threatening words.

I took my shades of and wince slightly from the intensity of the light.

_gasp!_

A teeny tiny smirk graced my lips. Oh how can you be affected by my eyes is beyond me.

Our first night was the same. You were enchanted by my violet eyes.

From there on whatever I needed, I just have to show you my eyes.

"Beautiful."

That's what you had told me the first time. I don't see what made you thing they are beautiful. They just look ugly to me.

With a mental shake of my head, I dipped myself into your slim neck and nuzzled.

"Ahhh... Jolly...stop..no-not..now.."

I didn't stop, instead I increased the intensity and stared planting sweet, tender kisses along your neck then to your lower jaw and then to your earlobe, blowing into it, biting it gently.

Your breathing grew ragged and your chest started heaving.

Oh how I just love your spontaneous reactions so much.

"...Tonight..."

With a smirk adoring my face, I reclined backwards.

Seeing your reddened face and heaving plump chest made me lick my lips, famishedly. Tonight.

My eyes involuntarily soften seeing you interact with our child. My family.

"Felicità."

"Yes, Jolly?"

"Thank you."

Your face contorted in obvious confusion.

"Thank you for everything."

I again planted my lips with your own. Hoping for a short peck but you didn't allow.

Your lithe arms encircled my neck, prisoning me within your wonderous sanctuary.

"Tell me Jolly, what are you thanking for?"

With a very uncharacteristic soft tone and a very rare, genuine smile, looking straight in your forest green eyes; I answered.

"For marrying me. For loving me. For being with me. For giving me such a beautiful girl. For giving me a family."

As anticipated, a few tears leaked from your eyes before you hugged me tightly. My head nestling over your chest and you cradling me.

"Oh Jolly! I love you."

I took a deep whiff of your natural scent before picking our girl and holding both of you and our daughter close to me.

"I love you too. Both of you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ahhhhhhh!

I must say too much mushy stuff can make someones mind literally cripple.

But aside that, you must have noticed Jolly is too much OOC in the last scene. But it is understandable, love do changes something in people and they have been married for years!

Okay Thank you. That's All.

-Sky Kurosaki.


End file.
